percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth: Chapter One
Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth Chapter One Coeus' Bunker, North Pole Phoebe smirked maliciously as she saw her husband pace the room and glance every now and then at a world map, illusionary pieces playing across the board as Coeus moved them and the feisty Theia clawing the arms of the chair she sat in, since being freed Theia had been busy with intel between their allies that had gone to ground or joined Gaia since the Second Olympian War that ended eight years ago. "We have confirmed the choices made by our Allies. We know where Hyperion is, we know where Oceanus and Tethys have hidden themselves away at, Mnemosyne is planning retrieve Iapetus from the Underworld personally." announced Coeus, Phoebe muttering something like 'finally'. Coeus meanwhile was intent on his calculating that gave his sapphire colored eyes a deep glow, his long and uniquely colored hair flowing like a dark blue sky, Coeus' golden armour was aglow as ever and was designed after the Star Constellation of the Gemini. "And?" asked Theia, practically bouncing out of her chair. "Krios loses one little handshake and he runs for his life, in the face of Jason Grace no less, but he managed to format our return by building a Camp of his own." continued Coeus, ignoring the sarcasm of Phoebe and natural energy of Theia. "We will train them into an army, meanwhile I have gathered external resources in the form of the Gigante Alcyoneus, who reformed during the ending days of the Second Gigantomachy." "And he is based in Alaska and acts as our Supernatural shield, yes, yes. We know this already!" snapped Theia, earning a seathing glare from Coeus, and a snicker from Phoebe. "We will be transporting Kronos' Sarcophagus to Mount Othrys soon, Oceanus has formed a suitable escort for the ship, and you will be escorting it Theia!" growled Coeus, daring Theia to disagree. "Speaking of our Golden King, how is he?" asked Phoebe, causing Coeus to break the eye-lock he had with his other sister. "He is like mother, tired and weary, he sleeps." dismissed Coeus, with a bored expression. "And at this slow rate that he is reforming... I don't know what to do about it." "Something will come up." advised Phoebe, ominously. "It usually does..." Barrow, Alaska Theia stood calmly and judged the 'man' before him that had been requested by Coeus to escort the Coffin of their King to his home, but she had been briefly surprised to learn that it would be Chrysaor and his Pirate Crew that would be escorting them through the Bering Strait, then down to California and Mount Tamalpais where Mount Othrys would reform once again once the Titans regained enough overall power. "Lady Theia, a pleasure." announced Chrysaor, a grin on his devious face, a hood covering the golden helmet he wore. Chrysaor took Theia's hand and kissed the palm of it before releasing the appendage causing Theia to raise a eyebrow; children of Poseidon were not known for their manners as the rude Percy Jackson and the loud Pegasus had proven time and again, all the same Theia curtsied while lifting her robes up from the sides she had grabbed them at. "A pleasure, Sir Chrysaor." announced Theia, continuing her curtsy. "Please, stop Lady Theia." smirked Chrysaor. "Through my wife we are practically family, I'm your Nephew-in-Law." "You're the Son-in-Law to Oceanus, I think, you must have married through one of the Oceanids..." pondered Theia as she stood straight, although politely. "Callirrhoe, but thank you anyway, I understand how difficult the years since the First Titanomachy has been on you and my in-Laws. You have been kept in prisons and Oceanus was outed of ruling the Seas, and humanity look to a flying God Horse that took a thousand years to shapeshift into a human form, over his human sized and shaped brother." dismissed Chrysaor, muttering the last half of his polite rant. "So, I can assume that you are still against your father and his extended... family?" asked Theia and Chrysaor bowed to one knee, dramatically. "I swear, on the River Styx, that all your worries are amiss. Therefore, I Chrysaor do swear on the River Styx, that the Olympians will fall by either Gaia or the Titans and I will be there to give them the push off their pedestal." vowed Chrysaor, which Theia accepted with a nod. "Then let us shove off, our Lord... has a home to return to." sneered Theia, waving dismissively, as a stunned Chrysaor followed after her. Category:Awaken The Legends Category:Titan Category:Rebirth Category:Blaid Category:Chapter Page